


No filter

by Salem_V



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg has no filter, Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: Plagg didn’t have a very good filter. If he thought it, chances are, he said it. And, Plagg never truly cared that he didn’t have a filter. He never bothered practicing ‘think before you speak’, he always said what was on his mind.Yeah, that had ended with some of his previous chosen’s getting their feelings hurt, but Plagg never minded Even after seeing their eyes fill with tears, Plagg couldn’t seem to feel an ounce of guilt.But, Adrien was different from his previous chosen’s
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	No filter

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a request on Tumblr, and so, in the free moments I had. I wrote this up, sorry for it being so short!

Plagg didn’t have a very good filter. If he thought it, chances are, he said it. And, Plagg never truly cared that he didn’t have a filter. He never bothered practicing ‘think before you speak’, he always said what was on his mind. 

Yeah, that had ended with some of his previous chosen’s getting their feelings hurt, but Plagg never minded Even after seeing their eyes fill with tears, Plagg couldn’t seem to feel an ounce of guilt. 

But, Adrien was different from his previous chosen’s. Adrien was the best Chat Noir he’d ever had, which is why when the words left his mouth he immediately felt regret. Watching Adrien look downward, Plagg felt the unfamiliar feeling of guilt. 

“Please forgive me, Adrien. I didn’t mean to!” He blurted out, but the damage had already been done. 

“I know. And, and I’m sorry about your cheese.” Even after that, the kid still apologized about the cheese. Plagg watched Adrien walk away after grabbing a game and a deck of cards. Shutting his eyes felt his guilt grow. 

But it only gets worse. Not only did Plagg hurt him, but then his own cousin then stabbed him in the back. Dropping his head into his paws, Plagg growled when thinking about his chosen’s cousin. 

What a jerk, it wasn’t like Adrien chose not to go to the funeral. His father didn’t let him, that wasn’t his fault. And then to dress up like him, and say awful things to his friends. Plagg’s ears dropped, remembering what he said. 

He looked at Adrien, who was recording a video for his friends. Plagg smiled sadly, his friends were so good to him, their words didn’t hurt him. 

Plagg set down his beloved cheese, for once not in the mood to pig out. His mind kept on replaying the scene, kept replaying the way Adrien’s gaze shifted away. Plagg shook his head and whined. 

Plagg squeezed his eyes shut as he curled up tightly on Adrien’s pillow as tears began to well up in his eyes. Overcome with guilt and regret Plagg choked on a sob. 

He didn’t see Adrien set his phone down and begin to walk over. Plagg felt the bed dip but refused to look up. “Plagg?” He heard his chosen ask concerned.

Plagg didn’t respond, instead choosing to bit his lip to prevent anymore sounds from escaping. It wasn’t until Adrien placed a hand over him that the dam broke. 

“I’m sorry Adrien! I really didn’t mean it!” Plagg sobbed from where his face was buried in his paws. 

He heard Adrien sigh, and scoop him up, gently placing Plagg on his chest. “Is this about earlier?” Feeling Plagg’s little nod, he smiled sadly. “Plagg, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it.” 

“But I still said it!” Plagg whined as he removed his face from his paws, his little paws coming to grasp Adrien’s shirt. 

“It’s okay Plagg, we all say things we don’t mean sometimes.” Adrien soothed, gently rubbing the kwami’s back. Plagg sniffled and buried his face deeper into Adrien’s chest. 

The pair stayed like that for a while. Even after Plagg had stopped crying. “You feel better?” Plagg hummed, too exhausted to pull away to his usual nest. Purring gently, Plagg drifted off to the sound of his chosen’s heart. 

The guilt wasn’t gone completely, the kwami still felt bad for saying something like that to Adrien. But, Adrien would always find some way to make it better.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think?  
> If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Shoot me a request!


End file.
